jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph 10 Evolutions: Season 3 DVD
''Joseph 10 Evolutions: ''Season 3 DVD has 52 episodes cause it's the last season. Summary coming soon... Episodes These are the Episodes!!! ﻿Disc One Part 1 of Season 3!!! *1: Clark Wears Joseph's Omnitrix! - *2: Sensational Savior - *3: Tables Turn on Two Joseph's - *4: Simple Vine Cops the Meat - *5: How The Hiccup & Toothless? - *6: Center of the New Snakezone - *7: Newly Leathered Joseph - *8: Megamorphing Returns For A New Hero - *9: Moment 4 Life - *10: Levels of Light / Soonly Prepared - *11: Where's My Pi? ''- *12: ''Their Obvious Way / Drailed In / National Trip - *13: Bestest Skating Trick Ever! - Disc Two Part 2 of Season 3!!! *14: Samurai Comes To Slashtown / Back Into The Omnitrix - *15: Clear-A-Boom / Something Zooms / Mostly Frosty - *16: Riffling Singer - *17: Loaning Yoon - *18: Quizzing Subject - *19: Catch In The Bank - *20: Ride To Busting Town - *21: Radio Situation - *22: Full Frequency - *23: Impossible Winner - *24: Koavi's Repowered Stage - *25: Newspapers Unallowed - Jeffrey Jameframe, Joseph's student intern, prints out a file that is not allowed in the Daily Workspace. People blame Joseph for it, and for that Pogox Landfill cancels news delays and Joseph can't find out when to save someone. *26: Down To The Last Week - Disc Three Part 3 of Season 3!!! *27: Joseph's Big Hero Break - Joseph takes a break-off from being Jetstorm 10. Clark Kent is missing. Joseph Koffi sadly remains Red-Blue Hoodie till Clark is found. *28: Average Audition Scene - Joseph practices an audition scene that might not be good for him. *29: Valuable Voice - Joseph & Mack are unable to talk. This effects Jamie & Joseph's relationship when Joseph can't speak. *30: Popcornazzi (Popcorn Paparazzi) - Joseph, Jamie, & Jung try to sing "Paparazzi" at a movie stage, but, the paparazzi's don't agree with them. *31: Least Of My Worries - A secret organization searches for Clark Kent and Mack suspicions about how they going to hurt Clark, so he warns Joseph and he thinks they might not find him like they didn't saying that it was "the least of his worries". *32: Steady On The Anchor - Joseph searches for Vogalaz on The Jokk Krail Ship. *33: Under Your Umbrella - Claire is possessed by Mojailing Koyre and creates some bad weather. *34: Where Clark Kent Is Found - Joseph Koffi (as Red-Blue Hoodie) finds Clark Kent in a rainforest. *35: Hunger Takes Over - *36: Quakes On A Jet ''- *37: ''Truth At Texas - *38: Light Random Citizen - *39: Pretty Tight Schedule - People are voting for Red-Blue Hoodie's mistakes. The same people can't trust Red-Blue Hoodie anymore thanks to Vilgax. It's Red-Blue Hoodie's last shot for people to trust him. He has to choose his original identities: Joseph & Jetstorm 10. Disc Four ﻿Part 4 of Season 3!!! *40: Blister On Sandport Drive (Pt 1): Wizard Starts To Train - *41: Blister On Sandport Drive (Pt 2): Xylophone Xtrasmasher - *42: Blister On Sandport Drive (Pt 3): Yasty Time Yanzayat - *43: Blister On Sandport Drive (Pt 4): Zooming From Packed Delight - *44: Through The Seasons - *45: Putting The Blackest Fight - *46: Example Message - *47: Did You Get The Picture Yet? - *48: Are We Awesome Now? - Joseph, Zack, & Mack challenge Milch & Carzin in an "Awesome Competition". Milch & Carzin tries to hunt down Red-Blue Hoodie and suspicious that he might be Zack. Red-Blue Hoodie returns to demonstrates that he is not Zack to Milch & Carzin. *49: Beatdown & Sober - Mack's brother, Kresh Jallox, retuns and Segre-Kelton gives Joseph's Omnitrix powers to Kresh for a whole week. Joseph is slowly losing power and Vilgax left him unconscious. *50: Xclusing Riding Ghost - *51: Ukilio Tap Shoe / Mighty Archstone - *52: Trustful Guidance / Kooling Out Krime / Mostly Seen Free - Category:DVDs Category:Jacked 10 DVDs